The Truth
by junebug5000
Summary: It takes place before Maria is saved from the unicorn. She doesn't drown, but washes up on shore in the forest. Maria knows that her return would cause discontent between the families once again due to a conversation she overhears, so she knows she cannot. What will happen to her after she grows up in the forest alone with this knowledge? Will she ever be reunited with her family?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story takes place after Maria plunges into the water and the ending of the magical unicorn saving her does not take place.**

* * *

**-Prologue (Maria POV)**

An all-consuming cold overtakes my body and I immediately go numb, all feeling gone from me. My red curls, released from their hold in a braid splay out around me, tangling within each other. One by one, the pearls fall from my bodice and float gently to the soft, sandy bottom of the ocean. Somehow it does not occur to me how peculiar it is that I am yet alive, despite the distant voice I recognize as Robin's mourning my sacrifice. I try to reach upwards towards him, but my body is being pressed down, pulled down by a magnetic force. Struggling against this oppressing force, I am distracted, but still hear the boom of thunder that resonates around the valley. It is heard from miles away, by the De Noir clan and by every last Merryweather.

And suddenly I am being pulled up. Up, yet away from Robin, away from my uncle, away from Ms. Heliotrope, and away from my family. My last thought before the world is enveloped in darkness is of Robin. And then there is nothing.

When I awake, I take in slowly my unfamiliar surroundings. I can tell that it is the forest with which Robin is so familiar, yet I am not and I wish for him to be with me as he was just hours ago, guiding me through the forest knowingly. Seeing as Robin is not here, I look around for any sight of a path, but unsurprisingly I find none. I wander aimlessly through the densely wooded area searching for shelter or food but finding neither. As I am losing all hope for survival, I see a tree and around it are mangled, twisted roots forming an all too familiar hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is still kinda a prologue cuz it's before the actual story, but it's like 1 day or so after the first prologue. (Maria fell asleep shelter hollow which is where she is taking shelter. She then returns to moonacre where the overhears the following conversation)**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

In my heart I feel a strange pang of emotion when Maria's name is mentioned, but it is not of grief. _I didn't__ like her, _I tell myself unconvincingly. I think for a moment about her. Maria's image flashes in my head: her red curls bouncing about as she laughs at me, her gorgeous smile playing at her lips, and her voice is as smooth and comforting as silk. Lost in my fantasy, I realize how much I really did care about Maria, and maybe not just as a friend. I also nearly miss Benjamin's voice speaking my name.

"Robin." he says, "Are you even listening?"

"Ummmmmm, yeah. Of course I am," I respond, dazed and still not entirely focused. I see him and my father share a disapproving glance out of the corner of my eye an immediately snap to attention. I nearly smile at the two former rivals chatting like old friends, but don't when I am reminded of the cost.

"I propose a sort of treaty. One that will ensure the peace between the clans. Maria's sacrifice was not for naught, and it will never be," says my father.

"I agree," respond Benjamin and I nod my head.

"I...I, umm," I stumble hopelessly over my words.

"Did you want to say something Robin?" inquired Benjamin, understanding, I think, how hard it was to say.

I take a deep breath, and suddenly I am hit with a scary realization: Maria is never coming back. She is gone forever. With this knowledge, I know what I must do in order to get over this girl. "Yes. Benjamin, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sorry for anything I ever did to hurt Maria or your village. I also wanted to express my gladness over the peace in the valley. I'm sorry for your loss of Maria, though I did not know her, your sorrow must be great," I state, with confidence that surprises me. I cannot stand here wallowing in my own sorrow and grief. I will convince myself to forget about her. I will. Or I will surely lose my very sanity.

* * *

**Maria POV**

After hearing Robin's words regarding me, I realize he never did care for me. Just for the safety of his precious valley. I am not mad at him though. My love for him was nothing more than a girlish dream, something that was never meant to be returned. I turn back, and head for the comfort of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is skipping 5 years into the future. Maria is now 20 and Robin is 22. Maria has been living in the hollow where the pearls were formerly hidden after realizing that Robin never cared for her; Robin has been carrying out his life as Coeur De Noir after his father passed away. Also, in the movie, I felt that Maria should be a bit more badass. I didn't want to change her personality during the movie, so I gave her a backstory for this fanfic that would force her to become way tougher (growing up alone in the woods while her family thinks her dead).**

* * *

**Maria POV**

I moved stealthily through the woods, not a single crunch coming from the brush below my boots, which were made of flexible leather that made hunting easier by far. I had never been fond of traps, for they caught many bunnies, who I did not want to eat. Alas, I must be fed somehow and stealing from either family seemed like a bad idea, so I would hunt larger animals in the wood, such as deer or wild boars. Usually, though, to avoid the slaughter of innocent animals, I ate plants and berries. As often as I could, I set free animals that had become ensnared in a De Noir trap. I no longer harbored a deep hatred for the clan, however I strongly disagreed with their ideas about harming and eating poor creatures from the forest.

From what I'd heard lately, Robin had become Coeur De Noir, after his father had died. Once I had heard the news, my first thought was of sorrow. Not for Robin's loss, however, but for his gain: leadership over his family and clan. I knew it would destroy him; the rules, regulations, everybody looking to him for help, being locked up in an office all day when the woods were his true home. He belonged in them, he grew up in them, he lived in them. Since then I have not seen much of Robin in the forest. Not like it mattered anyway. When I did see him he couldn't see me. I was always hidden in the shadows, watching but not revealing my presence. When I first came to live in these vast, extensive woods, I had gotten lost every day, I couldn't catch food for my life, and I nearly gave myself away many times for lack of stealth. I had trained myself by observing Robin and copying his actions. These days, I almost could believe that I know my way around the forest better than he. The woods were my home too, and I wished every moment of my life that I could share them with him. But I know that he would never care for me the way I do for him. I don't know when I started to love him, but I do know that my fire and passion, my want for him has not been diminished since then.

I spot shrub nearby that I know has edible berries on it, and in my hunger, I rush forward, eager for food. I do not think until I hear a voice behind me. Quickly, thanks to many years of practice, I dart behind a tree and hide. I crouch there for nearly an hour, my muscles tightening and bunching up. Silently, I hope, my heart pounds inside my chest, but I finally here the men moving away from my hiding spot.

I stand slowly, imminent pain in my legs from holding the position so long, and breath a sigh of relief. This, the hiding and waiting, has become a regular routine in my life, but I am still terrified I will be discovered. Yet, I am nearly twenty-one now, and much about me has changed, my appearance included. I haven't worn a dress in years, for soon after moving into these woods, I realised my attire was not what was required for a rough forest life, and I stole material from a nearby tailor and sowed a pair of pants and a loose fitting shirt. I also used leather to make my hunting boots and a strap that runs across my chest and has pockets and loops for my hunting knives and other supplies. I am always ready to be on the move. My hair has grown long, and I always wear it tied back with a black ribbon. A lone feather is woven into my hair also, a reminder of Robin and what I lost, but also of why I cannot go back. My sacrifice brought the families together; I fear greatly what my return might do.


	4. Chapter 4

For the past week I have been contemplating taking a trip to London. It is, after all, where I grew up and I sometimes miss it there. The bustling cobblestone streets lined with shops and filled with all sorts of interesting people, the beautiful cathedrals and mansions, and the way everyone blended in with each other is incredible. I could go there and not be recognized! I could walk freely among people and not have to hide my face, I could visit the graves of my beloved parents, and I wouldn't have to go through the angst I feel each time I see Robin and want to reveal myself to him. I decide, therefore, that I will travel to London.

I can't very well do much about my appearance, for I don't have any dresses. My pants will have to do, I suppose. I leave the feather in my hair because I refuse to go anywhere without it, but lose all but one of my hunting knives and gear. I tuck the remaining knife and a small stash of money in my boots so they are imperceptible to anyone but me. Finally, I let my hair down so it flows freely down my back, reaching down to my knees. Then, I carefully tie it back into a braid, a more proper style for a young lady. Only then am I ready.

As I do any time time I must travel, I let out a whistle, calling for Wrolf. He immediately bounds to my side, faithful as ever. I am a highly trained fighter, but should I encounter anyone above my level of fighting, Wrolf will always protect me. Hopefully, Benjamin will not notice Wrolf's absence. I will most likely be gone only for a week anyway.

I set off through the woods that I know like the back of my hand, heading towards the road I know leads to London. Thankfully, I don't come across any De Noirs who might wonder who I am and I soon safely reach the gates. For a moment, I stand there, reminiscent about the first time I saw Robin. He had attacked our carriage and I had stabbed him with a needle. Lost in my thoughts, I almost don't hear the approaching horses. I duck behind a tree and they pass quickly. Staring at the backs of the retreating horses and men, I recognize Knight, Robin's horse along with his curly auburn hair. I gulp, re-thinking my plan to visit London. I decide to go, despite the man I had just seen, heading in the same direction. I had no proof that he was even going to London, he might just be visiting one of the neighboring towns, and besides, if he did see me there was no way he could know who I was. I was no longer recognizable as the weak, young girl who once saved Moonacre.

Walking down the roads with Wrolf by my side, I try to enjoy the familiar scenery from my trip six years ago to Moonacre with but I cannot fight the gnawing worry that Robin will see me. I tell myself repeatedly that he won't but deep in my gut I know there is a chance he might and even deeper down in my heart, I can't say I would be disappointed. I have missed him a lot even though I know my feelings would never be returned.

After about three hours of rough travel I reach my destination: London. I breathe in deeply and sigh in contentment. A smile cross my face, reaching my eyes and lighting up my face. I haven't been to London in so so long. I look at the various street vendors and bakeries and blacksmiths and am filled with delight. I sniff the air and a delicious aroma of cinnamon buns wfts over and fills my nose. I follow the smell and find a small cart manned by a chubby, short, balding man. I walk up to him, intending to purchase a snack, but then remember that I should conserve my money for meals and shelter. I walk away, disappointed that I wouldn't be able to try one of the delectable looking treats. I wander aimlessly up and down the streets, attracting curious citizen due to my appearance. I remember my life in this city and am filled with joyful memories, but also sorrowful ones about my opressment. I suppose that back then I didn't mind the suffocating dresses and the manners and etiquette, but now that feels like a horrible form of torture. I notice that the day is nearing an end and begin to look for an inn to stay in. I am turned down by several after the bartender or innkeeper takes one good look at my boots, pants, and hunting belt and says to himself, 'That is no way for a young woman to dress.'

I am getting ready to give up hope when I find one last chance in the form of an inn on the outskirts of town. I walk in, expecting a harsh letdown, but instead find a nice man running the place. He offers me food and a room for a reasonable price and I accept. It is such a relief to be accepted.

This is why London will never be my true home. The woods are to me as they are to Robin: a comfort and a home. Anywhere else, I am simply not accepted I sit down at the bar and order a beer. The bartender, a young woman of about 18 looks surprised but gets me what I asked for. I drink it and slowly loosen up, though I am not fully drunk. I laugh and chat with the men, rowdily enjoying their company. They don't mind that I'm a woman, in fact I think the fact appeals to them and I have to keep a few from getting too handsy. After a hearty meal and the beer, I am ready to retire to my room, but something stops me. Correction: Someone stops me.

It's Robin.

He has walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. My mouth dries up and my heartbeat speeded up until it's thumping is so loud I'm sure the whole inn can hear it.

"Hi." he says and my heart stops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maria POV**

"Hi," I say weakly back to him. I wonder, does he recognize me? He shows no signs of recognition though, and I breathe a sigh of relief, letting out a breath of air that I was unaware I was holding. Robin takes a seat next to me a orders a beer, same as me, though mine is long gone. Despite that, I am not drunk, because over my years of traveling to various taverns outside of London and the forest I have developed a high tolerance for alcohol.

For a moment Robin says nothing to me and I wonder if I had imagined him speaking, and then he opens his mouth once more. "You ordered a beer?" There is an amused smile of his face at this idea of a woman drinking beer. So, he was watching me. I wonder why I had sparked his interest, for I am sure I'm dirty and weary looking from my hours of travel.

"Yeah, I did. You got a problem with that?" I shoot back at him, a bit more rudely than I meant, but he doesn't seem affected. In fact, he just gives me one of his signature smirks.

"Nah, just curious. I've never seen a _girl _order a beer. But you don't seem like the typical girl anyway." he tells me, his eyes scanning me up and down, not in a sexual way, but curiously taking in the way I dress.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," he respond, smirking and smiling at me in a way that made ripping his head off seem appealing. Robin was always able to do that to me, especially when he had captured me twice. Infuriate me beyond belief, that is.

I roll my eyes at him and scowl, but inside I'm excited that he would talk to this version of me: the weirdly dressed forest girl.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Ummm….uhhh," I stutter for a moment, my face turning red in embarrassment.

"What, you forget it?"

"No, it's, um, Marigold." I name the first name that pops into my head. I like it though. It reminds me of my true name, but is different enough that it won't cause any suspicion.

"Mine's Robin. Nice to meet you, Marigold."

"Likewise." I say.

"You going to be staying at this inn for a while?" I raise my eyebrows at this, but I nod anyway. "Well then, Marigold, I'll see you around."

* * *

**Robin POV**

I walk away from the bar and the mysterious looking girl, quickly retiring to the room I have rented for the week. I am supposed to be here strictly on business, or at least that's what I told the rest of the clan, but I know full well that I plan on staying here just to get a break from my job as Coeur De Noir. It is tiring and as much as I try not to let it show, I am slowly being killed by it.

I met a girl at the bar today. Marigold, she said her name was, but I don't know if she was being completely honest about that. I'm not sure what brought my attention to her, but as soon as I saw the girl, I knew in my gut that I had to talk to her. She dressed so different from everybody else and that was not where the oddities stopped. She wore a feather in her hair, a style I have only known myself to wear. She sat confidently at a bar and ordered a beer. She talked back to men and acted as rowdy and rude as a seasoned drunk De Noir man. Maybe that was it. She reminded me of, well, me.

And maybe that was why I had told her that I would see her around. Because I truly want to see this beautiful, baffling girl again. I fall asleep with her image in my mind and a fear too. A fear that I would lose her too, before I even get to know her. Just like Maria. I don't want to lose anyone else.

Losing Maria nearly killed me. I nearly killed me. I blamed myself. I told myself over and over that I could've saved her. And I swore that I would never dwell on these thoughts again or I would lose any sanity I had left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maria POV**

That night I sleep in a room in the inn and am the most comfortable I have been in a long time. It will certainly be rough going back to sleeping on the hard, dirt floor back in the woods. I don't mind it though, because it has become my home. The bed almost seems too nice for someone like me. I am used to a hard life and I've come to like it. I don't know that I could ever go back to the life of comfort I once had, for a life like that comes with so many sacrifices: freedom, privacy, and rights for starters, but you lose so much more that that. For someone like me, or someone like Robin, that life is like slow torture. That's how I know he won't stay Coeur De Noir for long.

* * *

**Robin POV**

The first thing I do in the morning is tell my guard to leave. I want this trip to give me some privacy and I can fend for myself. I tell them this, but I know my real reason for making them leave is because this trip is my break. My freedom. It's not the woods, my home, but faking a business trip was the only way I could get out. I needed some time to think about my….my engagement.

It feels so weird to say, even now, weeks after the proposal. As Coeur De Noir I am expected to take on a wife and produce heirs, and I am already 22. I was supposed to get married or at least begin to look for a wife at 20, but somehow it never felt right to be with anyone but Maria. In the last year, my brother has tried to convince me that I was being silly. He said I should get a wife and have kids like I was supposed two years ago. I don't think he is right, but I must if I am to maintain the respect of my clan.

Three weeks ago I proposed to Raven, a girl from our clan. I grew up with her and we've always been close friends, yet I don't love her. Not in that way, anyway. She's like a sister to me, but nothing more and she knows it. I have known since we were mere adolescents that she likes me as more than a friend, but she grew to accept it and we stayed very close. I'm glad she, out of all the woman in our clan, is the one I will marry.

It still doesn't feel right, though. I don't love her and I doubt I ever will. I want Maria and I can't deny it anymore. But she is long gone.

I turn my thoughts back to the girl I met at the bar last night and excite at the prospect of seeing her again. I don't think I like her that way, but the she fascinates me.

* * *

**Maria POV**

I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face and Robin on my mind. Even though he doesn't know who I really am the idea of seeing him again and spending time with the boy I love appeals to me. I feel a slight pang of guilt, though. I am using him and lying to him. I know it's for the best though. If he knew who I was, I don't know what would happen. The whole family would probably feel angry and I don't want their hatred. I also fear for the peace in the valley.

I climb out of the bed and dress again in my usual hunting gear. Today I plan to find something more suitable to wear for the rest of my time in London. I walk down to the bar and am slightly disappointed to not see Robin. I pay for my breakfast and then head out to town. Hopefully a new dress and shoes will help me better fit in around here, or at least in town. I doubt anyone cares what I look like in a bar. I walk to the nearest shop that appears to sell pre-made dresses and enter. The woman at the front of the shop, clearly the owner, takes in my appearance and turns her nose up in distaste. I have to keep from rolling my eyes at this behavior and then remember that just six years ago I would have done the same. Then I do laugh, thinking of what Ms. Heliotrope would say of my outfit. She'd probably pass out. Wearing a faint grin I browse the various dresses. They are all hideous and remind me of the horrors I had to wear back when I lived here and then in my first days in Moonacre. These days I can't imagine wearing anything but pants. Suddenly I walk out of the store. I won't wear a dress just to please other people. I am done acting or speaking or dressing a certain way to satisfy others. I gave that up when I jumped off the cliff.

Walking down the cobblestone streets I have a new and happy air about me and a wide grin will not leave my face. Looking about at all the women wearing stuffy, oppressing dresses I have to suppress a laugh. I love being free. The dresses are covered in frills and ribbons. Bows adorn every inch of them and lace fringes the edges.

"What are you so happy about?" a familiar voice inquires. It's Robin. My heart is caught up in throat for a moment, but then I respond, barely able to get words out though my laughing.

"The dresses….it's hilarious….the bows…." I trail off laughing and he looks at me oddly, then at the dresses, and back to me. He begins to chuckle too.

"You're right. Those are the most ridiculous things I've ever seen. This is why I love pants," he says with a smile.

"Me too," I agree wholeheartedly.

"You want to go grab something to eat with me?" he asks and I'm surprised at this gesture of kindness. I've already eaten but I nod anyway.

"Sure. Where?"

"Ummmm," he looks around for a moment and then answers, "How about that tavern over there?"

I look where he's pointing and see a rough looking bar next to an alley. I swallow, gulping deeply, not of fear, but of some other, deep emotion. This is where my father died. In a fight in this alley for borrowing money from the wrong sort of people. I hated him for that for a long time. For leaving me alone with no money, nothing at all. But his death brought me to Moonacre and for that I am happy. I think my face pales at the thought of eating here and Robin notices.

"Marigold? Are you okay? We can find somewhere else if you want."

"No, I'm fine. I think."

"Wow, I thought you were tougher than this. Can't even handle a rough bar?" he says, a smirk on his face. I don't blame because there is no way he could know.

"I can. Just not this one." I say, my voice cold. "I'm sorry. I just, can't go here," I say, my voice softer now.

"It's okay. Let's go over there." He gestures to a restaurant down the street.

"Okay. Thank you." We begin walking in silence and I think it's my fault for not wanting to go to the bar. I want to explain myself, but I hate talking about my father.

As if he is reading my thoughts, Robin says, "It's fine that you don't want to go there. I understand if you don't want to tell me why. It's a little obvious that you have some sort of history with the place." I've never known Robin to be so caring, not even with his friends. He's changed.

"Thanks," I say surprised that he understands me so well after just meeting me. Before long we reach the restaurant and we enter.

Both of us sit down at a table in the back and he speaks first. "So, tell me about yourself, Marigold."

"Ummm, okay. What do you want to know?" I ask him.

"I just met you. How bout we start with age and, uhh, favorite color. Sound good?"

"Sure. I'm 20 and my favorite color is blue. How about you?"

"22 and red."

"Ahh, so you're a man of very few words." We both laugh at this, for we know that he is far from that.

"Where are you from, Robin?"

"The De Noir clan. Ever heard of us?"

"Once or twice, yeah."

"Where are you from, Marigold?"

"A place. What is this, twenty questions?"

"Maybe," he says, and smirks at me. "Are you married?" I nearly gasp at his forwardness and raise my eyebrows.

"No, why? You interested?"

"Ha! You wish," he smiles at me, genuinely though. "I'm engaged to be married." He gives me a sad smile that I don't quite process. I am crushed. The man I love is getting married. I feel like a bag of bricks has been thrown onto my shoulders and I am shocked.

"You are?" I ask weakly, barely able to ask.

"I'm being forced." I let out a sigh of relief, but I don't think he notices.

"How? Why? That's unfair!" I protest.

"Right? That's what I said, but I'm Coeur De Noir. I have to marry and produce and heirs and do a ton of crap to please my family and clan."

"Woah. That's ridiculous. Do have any freedom?"

"Not really." He slumps into his chair, filled with sadness.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

I am outraged that Robin is marrying another, especially because it's forced. He should be able to make his own choices. I am also jealous of the girl he is to marry. I try to think of a way to change the conversation to a happier topic, but from years of not socializing with anyone but Wrolf, a dog, I'm not a very good conversationalist. "Well, at least you have the freedom of wearing pants," I say jokingly and I see a smile playing at his lips, "I had to put up with hideous dresses for like a thousand torturous years," I say, placing considerable exaggeration on my words. He chuckles quietly.

"You sure do know how to make a man feel better."

"I do, don't I?" I say, faking arrogance. He laughs again and I realize how much I love making him laugh.

"Sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself to help you sleep at night." I frown at his joke and act hurt, but he can tell I'm just pretending and gives me a smirk.

"Whatever, Robin." I smile at him and he smiles back, a real smile this time. Then I notice the blue ribbon around his wrist. It's mine. From the day in the woods when he used it to create a false trail. I wonder why he still has it, but don't ask out of fear. "I should get going," I say, not wanting to leave, but knowing I still wanted to explore more of London that I either haven't seen in a long time, or places that I never saw due to my strict nanny.

"Okay. You want to meet again tomorrow? Maybe for dinner at the inn?" My heart pounds in excitement, but I try to keep a straight face. He wants to see me again!

"Sure. I'll see you soon." I give him a polite smile and head out the door, after forcing some money on him to pay for the food. Men and their pride! I had scoffed at him when he had tried to insist that he would pay for the meals and gave him some of my own money to pay.

I walk down the streets and alleys, visiting shops and vendors, but my mind is elsewhere. I am thinking about Robin.

**A/N I probably won't do anything else in Robin's POV because it's kinda hard for me to write anything in a guy's perspective. Maybe I'll do something towards the end though? Also, I wanted to give you an FYI: I will probably not post during the week cuz I have school and homework and other crap. Sorry. I will update on the weekend though! It kills me too, not writing.**

**Also, who saw Robin's engagement coming? I didn't! Really. I didn't. It just randomly came to me while I was writing. I hate it too. He totally needs to marry Maria, not Raven :-( But, you never know what may happen later... :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maria POV**

The next morning, I jump out of bed before the sun even rises, ecstatic to be meeting Robin again. I tell myself over and over that he's not interested, that he's going to be married, but I can't stop myself from wanting to see him again. I dress in my usual attire and then realize I have nothing to do all day long. I decide to spend the day practicing my fighting skills because even though I spent years honing them to perfection, you can never have too much practice. I only brought one knife, but that will suffice for now. I also left my bow and arrows back in the hollow where I live, but I can just practice my hand-to-hand and knife skills today. I walk outside, searching for the nearest woods where I can practice alone and not be bothered by nosy Londoners.

I find one on the outskirts of London, nearby the path I took to get here. I choose a tree for a target to begin with. It is about 30 feet away, an easy distance. I stand at the mark I made in the dirt with my toe and take my aim.

I practice at this length away from the target for about an hour, never once missing my mark. Then I step another estimated 20 feet away, a slightly harder distance, even for me, an expert marksman. After another hour or so, I am sweaty and tired, but I still have not missed and I am proud. I think I set a new record for myself. I smile at this thought. The knife I am using is a small throwing knife and the blade is only about 3 inches long, but the knife I usually use for fighting is a longer blade, similar to the one Robin always carries at his belt. In fact, I stole that one from the De Noir family's armory. It was the one time I dared to steal and only because I needed to be able to protect myself when I traveled or if someone ever caught me lurking around in the woods.

I practice for around 4 hours total and when I finish I am completely drained and filled with hunger and fatigue. I head back to the inn where I eat lunch and then head to my room. I take a short nap and wake up about an hour before I'm supposed to meet Robin. I quickly prepare myself then sit on my bed. I am filled with a sudden worry. What if he finds out who I really am? What if he asks a question I can't answer? My mind is immediately full of what ifs and I am terrified. Soon enough, it is near dinnertime and I walk down the wooden steps to the bar and tables.

Robin is already there and I spot his bowler hat and curly hair immediately. I walk over to him and say hi. We both order our meals, and then go to sit at a table. It is near the window and has a gorgeous view of the lake. We sit in silence for a moment before he breaks it.

"So, what brought you to London, Miss Marigold?" Robin asks me, and I find myself wondering the very same thing. Why did I come here, of all places, when I am surely most comfortable in the forest? Perhaps I miss my mother and father and my old home, even after all these years. Or maybe I just needed a break from seeing Robin in the woods each and every day, yet not being able to talk to him. If that was the case, this trip helped me not, for he is here now.

"Actually, I used to live here. But, I moved to a more... rural part of the country when I was 14 and my parents died."

I hear him gasp, a sharp intake of breath, and I fear I have said far too much. Then he exhales sadly, probably remembering, though I don't think he cared that much about me. "I once loved a girl who moved from London. A long time ago; she was 15 and I was just shy of turning 16. But, something happened..." With that, he trails off. The two of us had just met, or so he thought, and I wonder at the miracle that he has shared this information with me, and then I realize the severity of his words.

"Love? Surely you could not have loved at such a young age. Right?" I ask, more pleading for myself. He had loved me? I am sure it was not possible, yet what if...?

"Aye. I did love her. She broke my heart though, although I cannot blame her. It was my own fault and my own pride and anger that cursed her and those damned pearls." He looks stricken, that he had said these words to a virtual stranger who would know not of the strange magic that hung over the valley.

I broke his heart. I hurt him so bad that he can barely speak of me today. "I'm sorry," I mutter, almost unconsciously, but he seems to hear it.

"For what? You have done nothing."

"I...I just, uh," I stutter, trying with no avail to think of an excuse for my seemingly uncalled for apology. "Well, I brought up something you clearly were uncomfortable speaking about. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine. You're fine. That's over now anyway. She, uh, she passed away six years ago." He looks crestfallen at the mention of my death.

"I'm very sorry."

Trying to bring up a lighter topic, he inquires, "So, what's with your look? Correct me if I'm wrong, but the routine proper lady doesn't dress like you."

"What?!" I feign offense, placing a look of shock on my face. "What's wrong with how I look? I thought I appeared to be the epitome of fancy!"

Robin laughs and then replies, "Well, I must say I myself enjoy this little outfit; the feather is a nice touch," he says with a grin.

"Yes, I thought so. It's a style I picked up from an old friend." I smile thinking that that old friend was seated before, but it quickly fades to a frown when I remember he thinks me dead.

"Must have been a smart friend," He says, and I am confused, before he pulls a feather out of his own hair and shows it to me, "to have such a great sense of style." I had noticed before the lack of feathers round his neck, but grinned now to see that he had not lost them completely.

"He was. So, what brings you to London, Mr. De Noir?"

"I wanted a break, I suppose. I was originally here on business, but that ended days ago….. and then I met you," he says with a very un-Robin like smile.

"Yes, I am the most wonderful company, aren't I?"

"You wish," Robin scoffs with a smirk.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks me.

"You just did," I respond, smirking right back at him.

He turns serious for a moment and asks, "Why didn't you want to go to the bar yesterday?" My face pales and he adds, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you. My dad died there. He was in a lot of debt and he had borrowed money from the wrong people. He wasn't able to pay them, so they killed him. I didn't want to be reminded of his death or the anger I had for him. He left me with nothing because of the debts." There is pain apparent in my face and words and I can't believe what I said. I've never told anyone about him. Well, actually, there never was anyone to tell. Robin stares at me for a moment, shocked, and I'm afraid I said too much.

"Oh my god. I'm so, so sorry. I acted horrible to you!" he gasps.

"No! There's no way you could've known. It's fine. You understood in the end and no one's ever understood me," I tell him.

"No one's ever understood me about the marriage thing either. Thanks for that."

"Thank you, too." We smile at each other, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Just then, then, a girl comes up to us, carrying two plates of steaming hot food. She looks to be about 15, with bright blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, a rarity in these parts.

"This will be the food, sir," says the serving girl, ignoring me completely and blatantly flirting with Robin. She bats her eyelashes and once again opens her mouth to speak, "Are you going to be staying the night? I'm sure we have extra rooms," she says, her meaning clear. I have to cover my mouth to keep from grinning, a giggle nearly escaping my lips.

The girl finally leaves, after Robin agrees to consider staying. A pang of jealousy swells up inside me, though I am sure Robin was just trying to please the young girl and I know he is getting married. He turns to me, then, "What's so funny?" he demands.

"The girl….she's like 15…." I can barely get a word out through my laughing. The way the young girl was totally unsubtle when she flirted was hilarious to me.

Trying to hide his own grin Robin responds, "Can I help it if ladies happen to find me hopelessly attractive?"

The two of us burst out laughing, attracting some strange stares from nearby patrons of the inn. "No, I suppose you can't."

"Are you flirting with me now?"

"No!" I tell him, smiling. I can't let this go any further than a casual friendship, even though it felt amazing to talk to someone who actually understood me. As long as he doesn't know who I am, I am safe, but I can't let him fall for someone (me) whose true identity is unknown to him.

He looks to be actually hurt, and I feel slightly bad, but remember the promise I made to myself.

"I'm sorry, I just….well, ummm…." Robin cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. The kiss is everything I had ever wanted from Robin. Our lips lock in passionate embrace, and all I can taste, feel, and know is him.

And then I remember the truth. He is not kissing me; he's kissing Marigold. I am am not her and he doesn't love me. He loves her.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm not the girl you like."

I break away and walk from the table, breaking into a run once I am out of the doors. I can hear his pounding footsteps behind me and his voice calling out to me, the same voice I heard all those years ago when I took that fateful jump. My years of running around the forest has kept me well in shape, while his years of being Coeur De Noir has kept him out of it.

"Wait! Don't go." I stop, but don't turn. I can hear him coming up behind me, and then stopping when he is a few feet away.

"Stay with me. I don't care who you are. You're the only one who will listen to me and understand me. I need you." He pleads with me, yet I keep walking. And then I hear something that makes me stop dead in my tracks. "Please." I have never heard Robin De Noir, in all my years, say the word please. I stand still for a moment, frozen in time, but not saying anything to him. He begins to walk away defeated, when I speak up.

"I'm still listening."

"What did you say?" Robin asks, his voice trembling.

"Nothing. I said nothing." I am as shocked by my words as he is.

"No!" He shouts with forcefulness. Robin walks over to me, his entire body quivering. He turns me around and puts his hands on my shoulders, disbelief and insanity apparent in his eyes. "You said you're still listening! You said exactly what I said to her!" Robin is shaking and crying all at once now. "You look just like her." Robin sinks to his knees in front of me, shaking his head and muttering to himself, trying to attribute it all to coincidence. He looks up at me and says one word, "Maria?" His voice cracks and his face falls when I don't answer for a moment.

"Yes." A silence fills the air, louder than any noise someone could make.

"Robin, I'm sorry." He looks at me, tears shining in his disbelieving eyes, but I can tell he want to believe. Robin leans over, and what he does next surprises me more than anything and where I expect anger, I find love.

He kisses me, long and hard. The kiss is filled with passion and lust; the hunger of us both built up from years of separation. It doesn't end for a long time, both of us going back and wanting more and more. He moves his body closer to mine, pressing my chest to his and holding me close. This, not the kiss back in the inn, is what I have wanted. Our bodies mold together perfectly, and we stay, frozen into place, in our world, where neither of us have troubles or worries and love connects us.

Simultaneously, we break apart, gasping for air. His lips are puffy and red and I suspect the same of my own.

"Maria Merryweather, I love you." He kisses me again, gentle and loving.

"Robin De Noir, I love you even more," I respond, and we both smile. I nuzzle into him, and in that moment, we both forget about the real world.

**A/N I have waited so so long to write this confrontation/kiss scene! I hope you like it. Please R &amp; R! I will probably not be updating anymore until Friday though. Sorry. I _might_ (and that's a big _might_) update tomorrow but I doubt it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I had a total change in plans today, so I updated! Please please please R&amp;R!**

* * *

The moment passes and cold, harsh reality sets in. Robin pulls away from our embrace, confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Maria, how? You died. You were dead. You were gone forever." Robin says, looking at me again sadly.

"I didn't die when I jumped."

"Well duh! I can see that!" he shouts at me angrily, but his eyes betray him. I can see how hurt he is and how abandoned he feels and deceived. I look down at the ground.

"I tried to come back. I promise you, I did, but then…." I trail off unexpectedly, even to me, embarrassed of telling him why I didn't go back.

"Then what?" he asks, clearly exasperated.

"I….I heard you say stuff about me. Like you hated me still and never cared about me," I tell him, preparing myself for him to be furious.

"You heard that?" he says in obvious disbelief. I guess he figured out what I was talking about. "Maria, that was the dumbest thing I have ever said and I regret it every day!" Robin exclaims. "I was just, trying to get over you. Maria, I fell for you and I fell hard and when you died, well, it was like getting hit by a ton of bricks. I thought that if I tried to get over you, then it would hurt less."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry. I love you, Maria." His voice is comforting, but then a look of confusion comes over his face again, a look I am becoming way too familiar with. "Maria, where were you? Do you live in London or something?"

"No. I haven't been here in years. I'm just visiting. I lived in the forest. I just hid whenever your men were around," I say, more comfortable talking to him now.

"What? You're kidding, right? How did you live like that?" he inquires, incredulous.

"Yeah. I live in the hollow where we found the pearls. It took a hell of a lot of cleaning, but it's worth it. I hunt and gather food and sometimes I visit local taverns and places for a better meal. Umm, I guess that's about it. The woods are my home now and I love living there. I did learn from the best, after all." I wink at him and smile as realization spreads onto his face.

"Me? Really? You followed me around to learn?" He laughs and smirks at me. "You think I'm the best? Aww, how sweet of you, princess."

"Ugh," I groan, "Don't call call me that or I'll chop your head off, bird boy." I say this in all seriousness, but he just laughs

"I'd love to see you try."

"I bet you would," I tell him and smirk. I would love to see him watch me fight. I might even be better than him.

Robin rolls his eyes at this and the nickname. "You've really been living right outside my home for all these years?" he asks me again, still skeptical.

"Yep. You'd better believe it bird boy. I could show you where I live sometime. You should come visit."

"Yeah that be great, I…." Robin stops talking suddenly. "Wait, you mean you're not coming back?" I shake my head sadly. In the time that we've been talking, I realized that I don't want to go back, even if it mean being with my family and Robin again. I wouldn't have a place there anymore. I wouldn't belong. My home is in the forest now. I won't forbid Robin from telling people, not that I think he would listen to me anyway, but I do refuse to go back. I love my home and I can't just pick up and leave the life I'm used to. I am an adult now, and I can and will make choices for myself.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I can't go back. I can't leave my home."

"What? But, but you have to! What about your family? They all still care about you and they still mourn you. I still care about you, Maria. I need you."

"I need you too, Robin. Do you know how hard it is to live so close to you, to be so close to you, and not talk to you? I've had to live with the fact that the boy I love hated me for six years, Robin. But, still. I can't leave. I wouldn't have a place in your world anymore. I mean, you met me. I'm different now." Robin stares at me, shocked, and I fear I have hurt him again.

"You changed so much Maria."

"I'm sorry."

"No! Maria, I still love you. I don't care that you've changed. I did meet this new version of you and I still love you," he says.

I lean down to rest my head on his shoulder. "Thank you Robin." He holds me close and I hug him tighter.

"We should go now," Robin tells me.

"Go where?"

"To Moonacre."

I take a deep breath of air. "What will I do? What will I tell them?"

"Nothing. I'll take you and if you want, I'll explain to them. Just, please, come back with me. You can live wherever you want, but your family deserves to know you're alive. And Loveday too. She took your death hard. She locked herself in a room for weeks and cried. She thought of you as a little sister, Maria. The only person who could get her out was Benjamin. He grieved for a long time too. Everybody misses you. You owe this to them."

I stand next to him nervously for a moment before saying, "Okay." Then I begin to cry. Robin puts a comforting arm around my shoulder and says nothing until my sobs subside. "By the way, I should probably give you an update of sorts on what's been going on since you left." I nod because although I have been living nearby, I do not know everything that has happened. "Our families are quite close now and so I know most of the happenings in your family's household and village. About a year after you left, Loveday and Benjamin married. Oh, and I wanted to thank you again. You can never know how much I am thankful to have my sister back. When we were little, the two of us were inseparable and losing her was awful. They had a son, his name is Dexter. That silly nanny of yours," I laugh at this, "and Digweed are still close and I do believe they are to be married soon. Your pony was put to good use, teaching little Dexter to ride. And… I think that's about it." I can tell from what he's said that he is very fond of his new nephew and I smile at this. Who would've thought that Robin would be good with kids?

"What about you? How have you been with, you know, the, uhh, marriage?" I try to avoid saying it, but I must.

"I don't want to marry Raven. I love you. I have ever since I saw you at that funeral."

"That was _you_?" I exclaim, laughing. I had never realized it until this day, but Robin was indeed the mysterious figure lurking in the gazebo all those years ago. How funny.

"Yeah," he says sheepishly, "I got sent to figure out who you were so we could kill you. Sorry about that, princess."

"I swear, if you call me that one more time…." I let the sentence hang, hoping he'll take me seriously this time, but knowing he won't.

"Whatever you say princess."

"Bird boy." I stick out my tongue at him.

"Do you want to go back to the inn and get your stuff before we leave? My guards left with mine yesterday, and my horse. I didn't want it weighing me down on my trip back."

"Robin," I say, smirking, "I live in a _tree_. A _tree_. Not a castle. I don't have anything but the clothes on my back and my hunting gear, which I left back at home." I laugh at him and he looks down at the ground sheepishly, but smiling.

"Right. Sorry."

"Are we going right now?" I ask, scared of his answer. I'm afraid of what my family will say.

"Sure. Why not?" Robin notices my scared expression and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. "It'll be fine," he tells me reassuringly.

It is nearly light when we finally left, having sat and talked for a long time about the recent happenings and what we were going to tell them.

"Wait. I forgot something," I say. I let out a whistle and Wrolf coming running from wherever he has been hiding. Robin backs away, clearly terrified.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you."

"I wasn't scared. Don't be silly." I just laugh at him. "Why's the dog coming? I can protect you on my own." I laugh again.

"That's not why he's here. I can fend for myself just fine, you know?"

"Sure you can," he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes at him.

"I can, but that's not the point. Wrolf is my traveling companion. I can tell him to leave if you want." Robin nods and I say quietly to the dog, "You can go now. Be careful. I'll be fine on my own."

"What about me? I'm here," Robin exclaims as the dog runs off.

"I know. I just meant that I can keep myself alive if I was alone. You are just the eye candy," I tell him, laughing.

"Why thank you princess." We laugh together as we walk. He tires after about two hours and though he tries not to show it, I notice and take pity on him.

"Robin, let's stop. You seem tired."

"No, we can keep going."

"Robin, you're gonna pass out if we do. I don't blame you, though. It's only because you haven't been running around the forest all day for six years. We can rest for an hour and we'll still arrive by nightfall." I smile at him and he smiles back. We walk to a grassy patch by the side of the road. He sleeps while I keep watch.

I gaze at Robin as he sleeps. He seems so peaceful and serene.

"I love you," I whisper softly to him and the corners of his lips seem to turn up into a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I realize that some of you readers may think it odd that Maria changed so much in only six or seven years that she was not even recognized by Robin, but that's mostly just for the purposes of the story. It is possible though, because if you think about it, she's going from fourteen to twenty-one and a person can change a lot in that time. Also, a lot of the years are messed up and I'm way too lazy to change them in the story so I'm gonna set this straight now: Maria is twenty-one, Robin is twenty-two, she was fourteen during the movie and Robin was fifteen (according to me), Raven is actually only nineteen. I know those don't add up with what I've said about their ages before, but this is what I'm deciding on now.**

* * *

When Robin wakes the two of us head out again. I think we'll arrive at the forest in about an hour. I spend the entire time preparing and battling with myself. I am so afraid of what they might say to me.

"Robin," I say, stopping in my tracks, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Come on. You'll be okay. I'm here with you, Maria." This vulnerable, sensitive side to Robin is new to me so I just nod numbly and follow, trying to still my beating heart before we arrive. I rest my head on his shoulder as we walk and he puts an arm around me. Before long I can see the metal gates looming far above us. I take a deep breath and walk with Robin past them into my home, the woods.

"Good to be back," I say.

"Yeah," says Robin, and I know he has missed the forest as much as I have. I hug and and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading confidently into the trees. Something changes and I am suddenly overflowing with a new courage and determination. The forest has always done this to me. The fresh air and cheerful looking leaves and flowers bring a jubilant spring to my step. Robin notices my new attitude and raises his eyebrows.

"You ready to go?" I inquire when he just stands there.

"Yeah, 'course. I just….I haven't been here in so long. I love it here."

"I know you do," I tell him understandingly. I don't know how to explain it, but being here seems to make everything better and I know he feels it too. The magic of the forest.

We walk in silence hand in hand until we reach the green before the Merryweather mansion. We kiss simply, but it conveys so many emotions. Fear, love, understanding, and most importantly, courage. We break apart and Robin hugs me close for a moment and we head towards my old home.

His arm snakes around my waist and I lean into him, sighing in distress as he uses his other hand to open the door. The house is mostly quiet, but I can hear distant voices in the dining room. We walk there and stand awkwardly in the doorway until Robin coughs politely. Loveday, , Digweed, Uncle Benjamin, and an unfamiliar girl who appears to be about my age look up at us.

"Robin? Who is this?" asks Benjamin, not recognizing me. "Is she from your clan?"

"Ummm," says Robin, unsure of how to answer.

"No, she's not from our clan! Robin! Who the hell is this?" exclaims a very angry girl who I assume to be Raven from the way she reacts to a strange girl hugging Robin.

Suddenly Loveday stands and I can tell from the tears filling her sparkling eyes that she knows who I am, even though I am in my hunting clothes and look so different. I begin to cry as well. I missed her so much. Robin lets go of me and I run into her arms, the both of us sobbing. She holds me and strokes my back comfortingly. I sob into her chest, telling her over and over how sorry I was.

Slowly the others at the table realize who I am and hysterics break out. A five year old child who I assume to be Dexter stands, looking confused as to who I am. cries uncontrollably, comforted a little by Digweed. Benjamin, still not one for emotion, stands awkwardly by me and Loveday, his eyes slightly red and a few lone tears leaking out. Raven is furiously talking to Robin, her voice rising and falling scarily as he tries to explain my presence and who I am. I see her eyes widen in surprise, then hurt, and finally anger.

I see her reach up, ready to hit him, so I step in. I grab the surprised girl's arm from the air and twist it until a pained moan comes from her lips. I let it go limp and say to her, my voice dangerously low, "Don't you ever try to hurt him again, Raven." She looks shocked, as does everyone else in the room. They all look to me for explanation and I look to Robin, who as per usual is my saving grace.

He clears his throat and speaks. "Ummm, this is gonna be a long story. Why don't you all go sit in the parlor for now. We'll be out in a moment," he says, gesturing to myself and him.

looks unsure, as if she thinks I'm going to disappear again, but Digweed ushers her out and eventually everyone leaves, even Raven, after I give her a threatening glance. "Thank you," I breathe to Robin. "Thank you so much." I kiss him on the lips and what is meant to be a quick embrace turns into a full on make-out. We hungrily kiss each other, desperately begging for more. I break away first, remembering the seriousness of the situation.

"Robin, what do I tell them? Please help me," I beg, knowing how pathetic I sound.

"I'll help you. Don't worry. I'm here for you princess." I punched him playfully at the sound of the nickname.

"Thanks so much, bird boy," I say, using his nickname, but still serious in what I say.

Robin smiles at me and we head out into the foyer to face my family. I see them huddled together in groups, several crying, Raven fuming in fury, and Dexter sitting peacefully in Loveday's arms. They all look up when we enter and bombard me with questions. When I hear Ms. Heliotrope ask what I'm wearing, I laugh. Uncle asks where I've been and Digweed just looks like he's seen a ghost. Raven, who is sulking in a corner, shoots me death glares when she thinks I'm not looking. I'm surprised she hasn't left yet.

I am shocked when Loveday is the one to stop everybody. "Family, please. Let the poor girl speak. I'm sure she has a story that you all want to hear," she says. I think and hope she is sympathizing with me. She did, after all, run away for the woods herself for many years.

"Thank you, Loveday," I say softly. I notice that no one has said my name yet. It's as if they are all afraid that by saying my name I will turn out to be someone else entirely. They have all quieted, staring expectantly at Robin and me. Slowly, we launch into my story, him telling the basics and me adding details, wincing at their expressions: disgust at the mention of my living quarters, horror when I tell of the several times I have stolen from each family, and anger at themselves for not finding me.

When we finish, all six sit staring with wide open mouths, shocked to the core. "I'm sorry," I tell them sincerely. rushes over and begins to fuss over me immediately; Raven storms out in a fit of anger; Loveday sits still with Dexter, shaking her head sadly, for she knows what I have gone through; Benjamin walks over to me and gives me a hug. Through all this, Robin stands politely to the side. I pull him back to me though. I don't care if my family sees, but I need his comforting, strong figure next to me. He has been holding me up and helping me through this day and I love him for it. I love having him close by and actually being able to talk to him. I love knowing that my feelings for him are returned. I love feeling safe with my family.

But, I'm also afraid. Afraid of waking up and realizing this was all a dream and afraid of Raven's wrath. My arrival will mean nothing to her. She and Robin will still marry just to please his clan, and I will be alone once again. I suppose I can visit him and his family, but that is nothing compared to actually being with him. I envy Raven so. She will marry the boy of my dreams and I will be left desolate and alone. I try to shake these thoughts from my mind and just be with Robin for now, but they are still a gnawing worry in the back of my mind.

I'm starting to think Robin really can read my mind, for just at that moment, he whispers to me so no one but us can hear, "Maria, I love you. Don't worry about Raven. How many times do I have to tell you till it sinks in?" he asks, turning playful and tickling me a little so a giggle escapes my mouth, the first time I've genuinely smiled since arriving. I love him so, so much.

* * *

**A/N This was a shorter chapter cuz I wasn't really sure how to do it. Is it totally awkward? I think it is. Sorry if it is. This was hard to write. I have no clue what to do with the next chapter. It's gonna be even harder. If anyone had ideas, tell me cuz I need all the help I can get. (if i do end up borrowing and idea that you give me, i'll give you a shoutout in the chapter.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I have been the world's worst updater. I am so so sorry! I got really sidetracked with other stories and homework and other stuff so I didn't have time or inspiration to write. But I'm back from the dead now! (I hope) I will try to start updating more constantly on the weekends and sometimes during to week too now.**

I try to address each adult's questions separately, beginning with Uncle Benjamin. "Maria, should I call for your room to be prepared? Do you need some tea? Or food? Would you like to sit?" he inquires in a rapid fire fashion, wanting to comfort me in any way possible. Loveday stands with him, a hand on my shoulder, nodding along with his words and sending questioning glances my way.

"Uncle, thank you for the offer, but that won't be necessary. I don't plan on intruding and staying the night," I say, having trouble with this way of speaking.

"What?" he cries, seemingly appalled. "But Maria, you must! It's not intruding at all! You're my niece!" Loveday agrees with him immediately.

"I can't. I'm sorry. But, I will visit often. Plus, I'm sure you've got your hands full with Dexter here," I say, gesturing to the small boy next to Loveday. "I'm a grown woman now, Uncle, I can live on my own. I'm just a fifteen minute walk away, though." I try to comfort him, as he and his wife appear shocked at the news that I will not be staying. They did take it better than Robin, however. I mention this fact to him and he laughs.

"I still haven't given up on you staying, you know," he whispers back. I smile and shake my head sadly.

"Maria! Dear! What in God's name are you wearing?" a familiar voice cries out behind me. Oh dear. Ms. Heliotrope swoops in behind us, fussing over me, horrified at my appearance.

"You're, you're wearing," she lowers her voice, "pants!" I just laugh at her and instead of listening to her persistent rantings, envelope the older woman in a hug. She is much smaller than me, and grower ever so frail, but she still hugs me back with considerable force, causing me to gasp for breath. She pulls away after a moment, and begins to lecture about the "evils" of pants.

"Oh, Ms. Heliotrope. Do you ever stop?" I ask her, not rudely, but jokingly as I did when she would discourse me on manners and such as a child.

She frowned disapprovingly and says, "Maria! How disrespectful of you! I am still your senior by many years!" But, I can still see her crack a small, tentative smile. I smile back reassuringly, letting her know I still love my old nanny. She pulls away from the group gathered around me, saying, "My, my, it's getting quite late. I'll go get Dexter into bed and we can explain this all to him tomorrow." She holds out a hand for him and he takes it, following her upstairs somewhere.

I looked out the window and realized that it was beginning to grow dark and mentioned the fact to Robin who agreed.

"Loveday, Uncle, I must be leaving. It was so good to see you though, and I'll come back tomorrow. I promise," I tell them, sorrowful, but ready after this strange couple of days for some time at home.

"Are you sure dear?" inquires Loveday, ever the caring one.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Robin, you must escort the young lady home," insists Benjamin and I raise my eyebrows at his wording but can see that I will not be getting out of it.

"Of course. Maria, come on," Robin says with a smirk, gesturing to the door. I roll my eyes and follow him out, waving again to my family.

"Do you still know the way?" I ask him.

"Aye, I never forgot it," he responds and the two of us walk out the door in silence, the cool calm of the forest at night washing over us. The moon is full and it gazes down on us, glowing and lighting the path through the woods. The trees are illuminated by the moonlight and cast their enormous shadows down onto us while I can hear the last of the chirping birds flitting away to their nests. The forest at night has always put a calming spell over me and tonight is no different. I relax immediately after leaving.

Out of nowhere, Robin leans down and kisses me long and hard. Shocked, I just stand for a moment. I snap out of my daze though and am kissing him back suddenly, leaning into his muscled chest, wanting more and more of him. We both pull away after a minute, gasping for breath and smiling like maniacs. I smile up at him and as we walk I nuzzle into him.

"Maria," Robin says cautiously and I look at him worriedly, "Are you sure you want to stay out here tonight? You could, I don't know, stay with us?"

I don't know what to stay to his proposition. It does sound nice and I would like to be with Robin longer, but I need time alone to process the events of the past few days. My life was about to take a major twist, for better or for worse and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it.

"Or you could stay with me. I'm not sure if I'm ready for another explanation," and as I say it I realize the severe truth of my words. I don't know how much more I can handle tonight. "Besides, it's late and I don't want you getting hurt on your way home."

"Maria, have a little faith. I'm not going to get hurt."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'd feel safer if you stayed with me," I tell him. Robin doesn't know these woods as well as I and I worry about him, especially with a furious Raven on the prowl. I don't know her well and she could be pushed to do crazy things out of anger.

"Fine. But only for you. And you have to come with me tomorrow," Robin concedes.

"Okay. Thank you," I say just as we reach my home. The two of us crawl through the thicket of branches into the small opening leading to a wooden door. I pushed it open and he gasped in shock at seeing the place so transformed. I had cleaned it up for weeks to make it livable. Cobwebs and branches no longer hung from the ceiling and plagued the floors and everything in the place. It was neat and only contained several items. In a corner lay my bed, made of only pine needles piled on the floor. A small stack of firewood was leaning against the wall near the fireplace I had created from a small circle of stones for winter when it became too cold. The statues and stone chests were still in the room and I used them to store my meager belongings: my old dress and some hunting gear. On a hook in the wall was my bow and several arrows I had crafted in my spare time and next to that was an array of hunting and combat knives, varying from short to long. In total there was about 10 of them.

I watched as Robin took it in. "_This _is where you lived?"

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with it?" I ask defensively, almost offended by his harsh opinion.

"No, I just am surprised. It's really…. simple."

"Oh. Well I adjusted. And it's not like there was anything else I could do with the place."

"What's with all the knives?" Robin wonders.

"Self-defense, hunting, a way to pass the time," I list of reasons for my collection. I simply _liked _training with them and practicing. For me it was just another hobby and I was good at it.

"Oh," he seems confused but doesn't inquire further.

"I'm going to sleep now. I don't have an extra bed, so you can take mine and I'll just sleep on the floor. It's not much of a difference anyway," I tell him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course." I lie down on the ground on the opposite side of the room where he stands next to the pine bed. He lies down too, on his back so he is looking up at the roof of the hollow.

"Robin," I say, "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done without you. I don't think I could've done it." I choke on my words, nearly crying again. These small words don't nearly sum up all the feelings of gratitude I feel towards him, but I feel I must say it.

Robin leaves his bed and lies next to me, wrapping his arms around my shaking body and simply is there for me. He hugs me close, his embrace strong and sure. My shaking slowly subsides and then stops as he holds me. I lean into him, letting Robin's presence comfort me more than anything or anyone else could. He kisses the top of my head chastely and I breathe a sigh of contentment

"I love you Maria," he murmurs into my hair and before I can say it back I am fast asleep, lulled into a dreamless slumber by Robin's arms around my waist and whispered words of comfort.


End file.
